koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cao Pi
Cao Pi is one of the new characters from Dynasty Warriors 5 who returns in the following title. He's Cao Cao's son and Zhen Ji's husband. He becomes the first emperor of Wei and is known for possibly forcing Emperor Xian to abdicate his throne. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 27 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Cao Pi first desires to prove himself as a worthy heir to his father. He accompanies the campaign against Yuan Shao and proves his strength to Zhen Ji. She accepts him and chooses to follow him hence forth. Cao Pi continues to follow his father's campaign at Chi Bi and is disappointed by his father's lack of vision. After Cao Cao's death, Cao Pi takes command over the kingdom of Wei. He tests Shu's might at Jie Ting and deems them weakened enough to invade their lands. With their force defeated, he sets his sights on Wu. Sun Quan makes a preemptive strike at He Fei Castle. Undeterred, he realizes he has his own ambition and succeeds in uniting the land under Wei. In Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, Cao Pi begins his story by leading follow-up campaigns for his father's conquests. He also wins Zhen Ji's admiration by defeating her first husband in combat. Once his father dies of illness, he decides to follow his father's wish by making a land in his own image. Accompanying him on his conquest is Sima Yi who also secretly desires to realize his own ambition. After Cao Pi defeats the other kingdoms, Sima Yi betrays him and claims the capital, Xu Chang. Along with his upstart, the strategist also convinces the remnants of Shu and Wu to join him. Their contest to see who should rule ends with Cao Pi victorious and Sima Yi captured. His prisoner is spared as Cao Pi wants the strategist to continue working for his vision. Warriors Orochi Following his father's supposed death, Cao Pi abruptly becomes Wei's ruler in Warriors Orochi. He had formed an alliance with the snake demon, Orochi and is often seen doing his lord's dirty work in other story scenarios. In Wei's story, he is actually feigning loyalty while biding his time to build forces for a revolt. Da Ji suspects him and sends Mitsunari to observe him. The two men eventually share the same mindset and they defect together. When their forces face overwhelming odds at Yamazaki, Cao Cao and Dian Wei arrive to save them. Though his father returns, Cao Pi continues to lead Wei in a final confrontation with Orochi. During their victory banquet, it's implied that he will make his own vision separate from his father. In Wei's story in Warriors Orochi 2, Cao Pi is loyally serving his father once more. While his father leaves to journey through the land, he is responsible for defending the main camp. Seeing Sun Jian ignore the land's new warfare, he also leads an attack on Wu to spur them into action. At Komaki-Nagakute, he struggles to withstand Kiyomori's assault and is reinforced by his father's army. They work together in an attempt to end a weakened Orochi. His dream stage teams him up with Guan Ping and Gracia. The trio is challenged to prove their worth to their fathers. Cao Pi's challenge is to personally defeat Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Zhang Liao, and Cao Ren in combat before facing his father. Character Info Personality Cao Pi is son who closely follows his father's expectations. He is usually the only character who Cao Cao addresses by their style name in the overseas script. Unlike his father, he speaks in a bitter tone and is more condescending. Though a loyal and respectful son, he is also determined to surpass his father's image and realize his own dreams. To this end, he remains apathetic to the other two kingdoms and is unimpressed by their final efforts to oppose him. He shares an affinity with Sima Yi as their combined efforts soundly unites Wei's army after his father's death. At the same time, however, he loosely trusts the strategist's loyalty. He often addresses Sima Yi under his style name. Any gentleness or caring feelings he has is usually reserved for his wife, whom he was instantly entranced with upon their first meeting. Though he boldly declares that he fights only for himself, he privately confides that his feats are dedicated to her in her scenario. He fondly calls her "Zhen" in Asian titles, a name which carries over into English. He additionally calls her "My Sweet" or "My Beloved" in English titles. Voice Actors * Kim Strauss - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi (English) * Nobutoshi Kanna - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Cao Pi (Quotes) *"Wait and see, Father. I shall show you what true greatness is." *"My empire has been embarrassed by this pathetic kingdom for too long. Father, at last I have a chance to prove myself to you." ::~~Facing Shu at Wu Zhang Plains; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Have the proud officers of Wu sunk to this?" :"I know when I'm defeated. Take my head and feed it to your snake!" :"Your head has no use to me." :"I don't need pity from Orochi's worms..." :"And I have none to give to scum like you." ::~~Huang Gai and Cao Pi; Warriors Orochi Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Sends out a single ice orb which later explodes. * , : A hit in the air with an upward slash. * , , : Takes his two swords apart and slashes with them followed by a final dizzying slash. * , , , ( , , ): A horizontal slash. * , , , , : Slams his weapon into the ground causing a energy burst that hits people into the air. * , , , , , : A horizontal slash. * : Takes apart his swords and slashes with them, finishing with a final spinning slash. * , : Jump, then slash. * , ( , , , : Jump, then sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air, for continuous aerial hits. Horse Moveset * : Cao Pi leans to each side, and swipes with his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 5, he wields a double edge sword, which he can separate as he pleases. Cao Pi is a very versatile fighter, his attacks with his blade are often mixed with various forms of magical attack such as exploding orbs. As such, he is an easy character to play as and is good for beginners. His attack, and musou stats are way above average, and his defense and life are slightly above average. His fighting style changes to a sword moveset in Dynasty Warriors 6. He gains a unique moveset in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special. Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Chaos *Stage: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains (Wei) *Location: Central platform of the Arbalest unit. *Requirements: After Zhuge Liang passes away, destroy each Arbalest with Cao Ren still alive. Dynasty Warriors 6 Special Historical Information Cao Pi was Cao Cao's son. After his father died, he would take over his territory and declare himself the first Emperor of Wei. However, he died only 6 years after having declared himself emperor of Wei and his rule was full of many internal conflicts between the officers. His son, Cao Rui succeeded Pi as the second Wei Emperor. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:DW5 Cao Pi Artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Cao Pi Dynasty Warriors 6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Caopi-dw6sp.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Special render Image:Caopi-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Caopi-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Wei characters